10 Stories Stony
by Yaoistamistico521
Summary: Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

How much time had passed? ... Maybe about 3 weeks and since then I had not left the workshop ... I tried to distract myself from his absence, but it was difficult, I felt very lonely without Steve ... It was 3:50 am and I refused to go to sleep, I did not want to be alone in that bed, but I felt that little by little the dream was overcoming me, I put my face on my work table and when I least expect it, fall asleep ... I felt someone leave a light kiss on my forehead ... Between I opened my eyes and saw those beautiful blue eyes looking at me, I smiled in such a unique way, from one moment to another my dream came to a better plane, I clutched to his chest and he just started stroking my hair - Steve ... "adorable - thought the blond" - I'm back... - You smell like sweat ... - I loved that smell - Okay ... I'll take a shower ... - Please promise me that you will not go back so long ... - but it's my job ... I clung more to him ... I did not want to be alone anymore - Please... - Okay ... I'll ask Fury to give me a vacation ... Bring my face - I love you... - Me too, Tony. And we join our lips ... It was true that I used to think it was better to be alone, but since Steve came ... I just wish I could be with him forever ... Yes and no matter how late ... I know he will always come back to me ... and when he is with me ... I feel at home ... 


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the first time I saw him, we had crashed by accident that day and when I looked at him I could not help blushing, a beautiful brown boy, who was wearing beautiful chocolate eyes ... yes ... it was love at first sight ... - Sorry ... - he said with a smile and left ... I could not stay like this ... I wanted to know who it was And soon after I knew He was the most popular and intelligent in the whole school ... every one of them could try to take the same classes as him, just to see it ... although I was too complicated because he took more advanced subjects for me, but if it was necessary to see it would do ... I really liked it a lot I used to spy on him while he was in the library studying ... and every once in a while, I followed him home I could not avoid what I felt, I was very strong, and I was afraid every time I saw them approaching because I was afraid someone would be declared and then my chance would go to the canyon But it would not be that way any longer, that day I decided to declare myself, leave a note in his locker and told him that he will wait for me in the tree behind the school near the gardens next to the fountain Cut a flower from the gardener and ran to meet her And there I saw it ... looking at the landscape Take a deep breath and approach me - H-Hello ... I turned around - Hello ... you wanted to see me? - Amm ... s-yes ... - I had the whole face like a tomato - Well, tell me... - you see ... I quote you here because ... - I could not, I felt that at any moment I will die of shame He just looked at me seriously And I saw him start to leave, I held him by the arm ... - And wait ... - Are you going to tell me or am I leaving? I say because if you called me here it's because you're going to tell me is not it? " Curse " - C-how do you know? - First you are all red as a tomato plus you have a flower in your hands and second ... this place is supposed to be very popular to declare yourself ... - Oh yeah? I had no idea... - I see... "And if you're right, I thought I'd state my feelings, you'd think I was weird or a deviant," I said, looking away. - The truth, for me it's fine ... - Go back to see him - Really? - Yes, but I will tell you that I can not accept ... and I will tell you the reasons, first because I do not know anything about you and thus I can not fall in love, second because you are lower than I, I know it has nothing to do but still I would not want to be with someone shorter than me ... "Damn ... I better forget my illusions with him"

\- But that's not a problem ... you just have to grow a few centimeters to get past me while you know us, do you think? "M-you giving me a chance?" - Of course, of course. - Well ... As you know I'm Tony Stark ... - And I Steve Rogers - Nice to meet you, Steve ... We shook hands while we stared at each other ... yes ... I fell in love with this boy by pure chance ... - I spend a lot of time and you could say that we were very good friends ... Start playing basketball and in that way grow up to exceed Tony ... he looked very small compared to me So try again - Tony ... - I know what you say Steve, and it's fine but it's not enough - What do you mean?... - If you want to be with me at least you should go to a better university that I ... that way you will prove that you are better than you can surpass me ... - P-But I do not want to do that ... you're better than all ... - No Steve ... if you want to be with me you must do it ... I want a boyfriend who is better than me in everything Lower your head and sigh deeply. - Okay Tony ... I will ... for you ... - That's what Steve says ... Do it just for me ... And gave me a kiss on my cheek

\- I spend time and after so much effort, really too much effort, I manage to enter the best university in the whole country I felt good being on that level ... I finished putting my things in my new room and I saw him standing in the doorway ... - Hi Steve... - I ran to him and hugged him - hello Tony ... You see, I succeeded - Congratulations... - So ... us? - Do not... Palid - P-but ... - I know ... but let me tell you that I will not be here for a long time ... I have a very important project and I can not refuse it ... so we will not see ... - Look down - Tony ... - I did not want him to leave ... - it's ok Steve - lifted my face and looked at him with watery eyes - is not goodbye ... besides Steve had told me that you wanted to be a military man, right? - yes - it is your last test ... become a soldier and in your ceremony I will marry you It's okay? I opened my eyes like plates... - Is it really? - I would never lie to you ... - Then I will... - Good boy ... - and kissed me ... god ... I had imagined it so many times ... but I had never tried it and in truth it was better than imagine it - He separated from me - Well Steve ... I must go, but I'll come back on our wedding day ... - Yes ... He left the room and left ...

\- Really how much time has passed since that? I really do not remember ... but here I was at the ceremony ... I had fought hard to become a soldier but here I was together with my other partners and friends Bucky and Sam ... I had told them about Tony and they recommended that I forget that I would never return ... and I wanted to get the idea ... - Steve Grant Rogers ... - they said my name ... "well done" - I got on the platform - They gave me my papers and when I went down they stopped me - Where do you think he's going? Are you going to miss your marriage ceremony? - they told me with a smile "N-can not be" I saw Tony climb the stairs ... my god looks better than the last time ... now he had a padlock beard that looked amazing in the ... - Are you going to keep looking at me until I drool or we're going to get married? c-marry us - I promised you Steve, that if you became a military man I would marry you and of course here you have me ... - Tony ... - Well ... Judge could do me the honor? - Of course ... we are gathered here to celebrate the union of these two people who love each other and have struggled too hard to be together ...

\- Steve ... I had a lot to tell you, you do not know how I miss you when I left but I knew I was doing well because you would achieve your dreams, you know the first day that you confessed your love, I did not mean to tell you, but then I met you and slowly I fell in love with you, I loved everything you did for me ... I felt important but I wanted them to keep fighting and here you are ... Steve ... you do not know how much I love you and now that we are married the only thing what i want is to share my life with you Thank you for choosing me as my ... knowing that you had so many and many before you, I was told so many people but not that I did not accept Because I already had you waiting for me ... Steve ... Would you agree to marry me, to support us in good and evil, in wealth and poverty, in health and sickness until death do us part? - I accept ... - I said decisively and happy ... he put the ring It was worth the wait, - ... I've loved you since I met you and now I'm finally going to be with you ... that's why ... Anthony Edward Stark ... You would agree to marry me, lean on the good and the bad, on the wealth and in poverty, in health and disease, until death do us part? - I accept ... - I put the ring - Now they can kiss - obviously they did not have to tell us again ... kiss their lips again, maybe it took too long but it was still worth it because both Tony and me, we were waiting for us and that is why it is perfect since I have so many things what to do with Tony and it makes me happy that I have not done it with anyone else ... - I love you Steve ... - I love you Tony ... Yes ... now we would be together forever and that could not be avoided by anyone ...


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been 4 years since I came back to my time ... Peggy and I did not get married but we decided to live together ... I know it's silly but I felt good ... I could not forget Tony ... I did not want to do it either ... As is my custom under the basement every day to look at that machine ... That machine that took me to the happiest time of my life ... I know this is my home but ... Lift the sheet that covered the machine, had a little dust, like every day ... I try to turn it on ... Without any success, I just sit in a chair next to her looking at her ... Just remembering the days that I lived in that time, with the avengers, with SHIELFD, and especially with Tony ... The memories overflow me, one after another, the first time I saw him, the first time I talked to him, when he saved my life, when I fell in love with him, when he kissed me for the first time, when we made love .. Each one was special, now I realized the mistake I had made because I could not go back ... I could not see it anymore ... Here was Tony himself but he was not the one I wanted to have ... I approached the wall and touched it ... This was the place where I had first seen it ... - The machine stopped working because of my feelings? When the machine failed and was trapped at that time ... I was afraid and sad ... But I did not realize that I had been in the dark all that time, had left Howard so worried, peggy, bucky, I felt bad for that and I was happy to see you back, then the machine ... Tony ... I've been thinking all this time ... About the reason I was sent to that time and the reason the machine was destroyed when I finished with a red skull ... My work is done and now I will stay in my own world ... A world without you ... But ... Tony ... I ... I want to see you ... The machine started to have a glow and I could see the workshop where Tony used to work ... - Steve? ... - I heard a voice from above, it was Howard, came down the stairs - what happens? - Howard ... - He approached and could see his son's workshop, he smiled ... I just wrap my arms around my shoulder ... - It's his workshop ... He just looked at me as if waiting for me to do or say something ... - Howard ... I ... - I take my shoulders ... - Steve ... Okay ... I smiled at him and he smiled back, then deposited a soft kiss on my lips ... - Goodbye Steve ... - Howard ..._

 _\- I will always remember you, I would like to go with you wherever you go but ... This is my world ... And I must stay where I belong ..._

 _\- Howard..._

 _\- I will always remember you, I would like to go with you wherever you go but ... This is my world ... And I must stay where I belong ..._

 _\- Howard ..._

 _\- Go to Steve ... He has been waiting for a long time, take good care of him ..._

 _\- I will ... I promise ..._

 _\- Hold him again and enter the portal ... I was already in his workshop, everything was as I had left ..._ _Behind me I just saw Howard say goodbye and up the stairs, the portal closed ..._ _I heard noises up and up the stairs ..._ _I could see the avengers eating lunch ... And there was Tony ..._ _Begin to walk towards the ..._

 _-_ _I know it had been a long time but I still could not get Steve out of my head ..._ _He had taken possession of my heart, but at least now I felt happy that he returned to the place he loved the most ..._ _I continued with my normal life, being avenger and taking care of my family and its new members ..._ _Wanda and Pietro_ _Everything was fine ... Except that I was not the one to share my logos ..._ _We were having lunch when I saw him again ..._ _I could not move ... I did not want to make that illusion disappear, but he kept coming closer to me ... I wanted to run and throw myself into his arms ..._

 _\- Steve ..._

 _\- Tony ... I'm back ..._

 _\- He said with a huge smile ..._ _Tears began to slide down my cheeks, I did not want to wait any longer, whether it was an illusion or not, that I did not care anymore ... I just got up from the table and threw myself into his arms ..._ _He gladly received me ..._ _I hug him tightly ... It was not an illusion of my mind, it was really my Steve ... Only mine and no one else ..._

 _\- Steve - lift my face and he moved me closer to him ... And it was only a matter of seconds for us to unite our lips ..._ _In truth now everything was perfect, I now had a family, and I had the person that I most ... loved in this world ..._

 _\- Tony ... I'm sorry ..._

 _\- Idiot, ... What have you been doing all this time? ..._ _Now it was complete, everything would be fine from now on because having him ..._ _I can face anything ..._ _and together ... we would walk towards tomorrow_


	4. Chapter 4

\- rogers, which is what you plan to do

\- Loki told me in a mocking tone

\- I ... I ... - "I promised I would return everything to normal" - I wanted to become a god to bring everyone back and give Tony a happy life - "But ... now I know it's impossible. .. "

\- if you aspired to commit a double suicide, then you do not care if the second one kills you, well this is what I wanted to show you, how do you think the first world ended?

\- Huh? First world?

\- go to if Bucky did not tell you? ... then look at these images - several visions of me and Tony appeared, but they were too different -

\- ummm ... they are something different from the past that I know ...

\- you realize already? what you have witnessed so far is the first world, the world in which you live today is the second ...

\- " the second?" - there was a huge light that left me mowed for a few minutes ... but I became pale seeing that image in front of me ... was ... me and Tony ... how?

\- in the first world you killed the other owners and were the only ones who were left alive ... then they decided to commit suicide ...

\- n-can not be ...

\- that was the first mistake of the second ...

\- Tony's seemingly lifeless body began to make slight movements, and then opened his eyes, stood up and spat the pills, why?

\- wait for me, steve ... I will become god and I will bring you back to life! ... eh? this is strange, it does not move ... WAKE UP! I told you to wake up!

\- even if the body revive can not bring back the soul, the first second still did not know anything about this ...

\- b-but Tony did not ask about that to Odin?

\- No, he did not ask anything, he knew it after trying it in real life ... "I pass through this?"

\- and so the second after having gained power over time and space, made a request ... to return to the step when Steve was still alive ... but that was his second mistake ... when I return ... the bright light again and I witnessed how Tony was murdered by ... the same?

. stop

\- that's fine ... no need ... there are two like me here - do you understand Steve? ... this is the horrible truth that the second did not want you to know ...

\- t-then the Tony that is here ... is a second Tony that I travel to the past? ... that means that the third body belonged to the Tony of this world, but I was assassinated for being ... a duplicate? that was ... my real tony? ...

TONY ! Get up TONY ! - I tried to touch him but my hand passed him ...

\- I told you steve, they are visions of the past, you can not touch or interfere with them ...

\- DO NOT! THIS IS THE TONY THAT SAID I WANTED TO MARRY ME! and now ... he was murdered for his copy ... Tony ... TONY !

\- that voice ... and-I can ... hear the voice ... from Steve ...

\- ridiculous! it is impossible! with his own blood began to write something on the wall ...

\- help me ... me ... s-steve ... -

\- to .. ny ... I returned to my mind when he asked me to marry him ...

-"yes"...

TONY ! - everything around me began to destroy ... Tony had come to me ... already knew the truth and never thought to forgive him ... he had killed ...

\- a little short of mirai nikki, because I love that anime and I wanted to do it to the version steve and tony ... if you can think of anything for my future stories, I'll actually take it into account;)


	5. Chapter 5

"We met many years ago ... I was sitting again waiting for him on the same bench in the park ... until I saw him running towards me

\- Steve! - he raised his hand ... and looked at me with a huge smile, I also gave it back ... - sorry for the delay, had some business to finish ...

\- Do not worry, everything's fine, shall we go?

\- Yes! - we start with our tour ...

 _ **"I can not believe I met him many years ago ... I still remember him as if it were yesterday ..."**_

A certain chestnut walked without interest in the corridors of the school ... until he saw the color so deep in his eyes ... that blue was so perfect ...

God, he had loved ... and from that moment began his adventure, every time he could try to find out from him and help him in everything he could without him realizing ... in moments he was sure the blond could not remember

That's how I met him ...

\- Oh! heavens thank you! you helped me with my homework and I do not even know you ... I'll never forget it, you're great!

\- Do not worry ... - he said with a sincere smile for his beloved

And then...

\- Hello how are you? - came the animated chestnut to greet the blond ...

\- Hi ... ummm ... who are you? - he said with a smile and confused face

And I forget it again

\- Hi ... umm ... now if you remember me? - said the chestnut with a little hope ...

\- Sure! ... umm ... well the truth is I do not ... I'm sorry ...

And one more time...

\- Hello coincidence - said the chestnut when finding the blond in the library

\- We know each other? I've never seen you before

Tony felt so sad ...

and the day I finally remember ...

Tony was walking home again and the blonde looked at him out of the corner of his eye ...

\- Wait! ... - the chestnut stopped in the dry - I ... I know you ... - Well I almost agreed ... - You're one of the rare ones in the laboratory ...

Bum! broken heart for chestnut ...

And when I discovered that they were studying in the same school ...

\- Oh! I did not know you were studying here too!

\- BUT IF YOU GREET HERE EVERY DAY!

\- Oh yeah?

\- ARRGG! I HATE YOU!

Steve was afraid to ask his name again so he tried to find out in the conversation with his friends ... He never understood well what his name was, so he continued to call as I think he liked ...

\- Hi ... em ... weird lab boy ... - broken heart for the chestnut again ...

I started to meet him and we spent a lot of time together ... and we filled with unforgettable memories ... I had never been so happy with anyone else ... that's why ... not having taken advantage of those moments at your side

 _ **"It's the only thing I regret in my life"**_

 _ **"why...**_

The chestnut cell phone began to ring

\- Wait, Steve, it's my cell phone ...

 _ **I lost something more valuable than time**_

\- Hello? Oh! Peter! Oh yeah, you're here? - Steve just looked at him sadly in the eyes - Okay, I'm going ... - The chestnut tree ...

\- Well, I have to go ...

\- Ah if it's ok ... - the chestnut hug the blond but it was difficult because steve is tall and tony ... well you understand me - as you always made me a great day ... many thanks steve ... - Tony took his briefcase ... - see you Steve ...

Steve just smiled and shaken hands bouncing off, but ...

saw Tony approaching Peter Quill and hugging so lovingly to end up melting in a kiss ...

 _ **Really 10 years is so long?**_

 _ **10 years was the time that I wait for my attention ... and I noticed it very late**_

 _ **The blond took a charm and opened it, deep down there was the most precious thing for the ... one photo where they were two together ...**_

 _ **And if now ...**_

 _ **I look at her and smile of happiness ...**_

 _ **It's my turn to wait for the ...**_

 _ **and I can wait for a thousand more years ...**_

 _ **NOW IS YOUR TURN -**_

 _ **END**_


	6. Chapter 6

\- What were we looking for?

\- his shield! Your father's shield! It is a circle with blue and red stripes and in the center a white star ...

\- Oh I know where it is

\- Huh? ...

\- Peter put his hand in the mane of the blue lion .. - here it is ...

\- Steve's shield ... how did it get there? ...

\- I do not know but there is more where this came from ... I also keep my things there ... - Peter came out riding a bicycle of the lion's mane

\- but how? ... - I try to touch the lion's mane but only win a growl - this lion has something to do with Steve?

\- Oh! Of course that's why it's blue - said Clint something obvious

\- It was pretty obvious ... - Bruce hit his head

\- but ... Steve did not have a lion ...

\- there are many things there

\- No Steve did not have a lion! Because if Steve had had a lion I would have known ...

\- Steve kept a lot of things a secret, even for us ...

\- But not for me! I was the one who told him everything!

\- Hey, you're not the only one who misses him!

\- YOU CAN NOT UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL, NO ONE HAD WHAT WE HAD!

\- I probably just wanted to protect you like everyone else ...

\- WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! NEITHER YOU KNEW IT!

\- I hit the wall making the picture where Steve appeared was released form the wall but bruce caught it immediately, tony simply ran out of there with the shield in his hands ...

\- Let's run! Go and cry! - shouted clint while watching him disappear

\- Where was he?

\- WHO CARES! I HATE WHEN IT GETS IT!

\- Bruce ... will he be well? - bruce kept silent - Well I'll look for him ... lion do you know where it was? - the lion just grunted - I'll take that as a yes ... we'll find Papa Tony ... - the lion roared and a portal opened

\- Good luck ... said bruce to the void

\- Immediately the portal transports them to the battlefield

\- Dad Tony?

Tony ran out

\- LEAVE ME ANLONE! - ran on but Peter opened another portal near Tony ...

\- daddy wait ... - Tony ran faster and started to climb the small floating mountains - Move that thing away from me!

\- better stay here lion ... - the lion growled affirming - tony continued climbing

\- Well! I had to talk to Leon! the ... will ... stay there ... now we are alone ... and we can talk in private ... - Peter continued climbing ...

\- Good idea ... we are at the top ... in truth is difficult to do this with these sneakers ...

\- Get out of here!

\- Father ... maybe I did something wrong ... YOU HAVE TO SAY IT! - peter fed the last jump to reach his father ... this only gave him a rather annoying look

\- PETER! - the boy began to fall, but managed to hold on to one of the lianas ... and began to climb again

\- FATHER! - I only let out a moan of pain ... - Father ... you have to tell me what happens ...

\- Sometimes ... You even sound like him ... Do you remember this place? ... Do you have some of your memories? ... It was right here ... more than 5000 years ago ... - a hologram was created in front of his father Tony, showing him an image of his father ...

 _ **\- Tony ...**_

\- Yes?

 _ **\- I will stay here ... and I will fight for this planet ... you do not have to do this with me**_

\- But I want to do it!

 _ **\- I know if ... please please understand ... if we lose ... we will be killed and if we win ... We will never be able to return home ...**_

\- Why would I want to go home? If you are here ... - I look at him with that beautiful look, full of love ...

 _ **\- my tony ...**_

\- you are wonderful ...

\- we intertwined our hands and faded that image of Steve ...

\- Everything I ever did ... I did it for him ... and now he's gone ... but I'm still here ... sometimes, I wonder if he can see me through your eyes ... What would your father think of me now? - Tony looked at the void until he felt the arms of Peter surrounding him

\- Well I ... I think you're great ... Tony only let out tears ...

\- And I know ... That he thinks the same about you ... I'm sorry that he had to give up his physical form ...

\- No ... - I take it between my arms and tighten it tightly - you were the best thing that could have happened to us ... I love you and I know he does too ...

 _ **"Peter ... We both can not exist ... I'm going to become part of you ... And I need you to know that every second you love to be yourself ... It's me ... Loving and loving being part of you ... Because you're going to be something extraordinary ... You're going to be a human ... Take care of Peter ... "**_


	7. Chapter 7

\- TONY! COME BACK HERE! - The blond was walking quickly behind the chestnut tree ...

\- Leave me alone Rogers! - But he would not give up ... I take it and I hug him very hard ...

" ** _if I could begin to be ... Half of what you believe of me, anything could do and could learn to love ..."_**

\- You do not know how terrified I was ... -

\- The chestnut tree is silent only - I'm sorry ... - Correspondent the Embrace ...

 ** _"When I see ... you act like this ... I wonder when you will come back ... Anything I could do ... And I could learn to love like you ..." Like you ... Like ... Like you ..._**

\- was afraid ... of losing you in that place ... - felt small. tears wet your shirt ...

\- I hug the blond harder - I'm really sorry ...

\- If I lost you ... I do not know what I would do ... -

\- Steve ... There are so many people in the world that you could look at and decide to do it in the worst part of the world ...

\- There's no one else I want to be with that great and special Tony stark ...

 _ **"I always thought it would be bad ... And now I know it's true ... Because you're so good and I'm not.I'm like you ... You left today and I adore you ... I want to know ... That Makes you think how special I am ... "**_

\- Damn idiot ... - Can not help but control the tears ... - Promise me you'll never leave me ...

\- I promise ... - He said hiding his face in the neck of the child ...

\- Promise me that if you die ... You'll let me die with you ...

\- But...

\- I could not stand a life in which you were not.

 _ **"if I could begin to be ... Half of what you believe of me, anything could do and could learn to love ..."**_

\- Do not leave me alone...

\- I will never do it ... I promise you, because I would not have to live without you ... Like you...

\- I love you Steve Rogers.

\- I love you Tony Stark...

\- Thanks... for loving me...

 _ **Love me like you**_


	8. Chapter 8

It was annoying, see it all the time at the aldo Bucky, every time you entered a room and they two were together... preferia leaving, and could only see the face of confusion of steve...always together, it made me really upset... but I had to save my feelings, that was the best, I always knew that Steve had those feelings toward that soldier, and although I let it clear more than once, I thought that it was best to let my feelings die very inside of my... But I find it very difficult to withstand that and the drop that shed the glass was when Bucky came a very smiley screaming that Steve had proposed to marry her, even had bought a ring, my heart broke in that moment... I wanted to be, that he cried out of emotion and received all the congratulations, not support it, only came out slowly from that place, without calling the attention... come on in to my room and I collapse on the floor... because he was that me in love with that blonde idiot?... but there was past, and loved them with all my strength... and if it was necessary to get away from the to be happy next to another person was right, it was the best I could do, since I didn't want to be selfish and the first thing I thought of was steve... I Want you to be happy... to take my suitcase and meti everything that was necessary, in it, as not I would be more in the Tower of the Avengers, I would go back to my old life, come back to be alone again... that would be best...I went out with my suitcase, when all slept, no he wanted me to stop or I was interrogated, got in the elevator and right when you press the button, Steve appeared... he looked at me directly and he ran straight to the elevator...

\- Tony! - but the doors were closed in his face... I try to open the elevator again without success...

\- Jarvis! stop that elevator!

\- sorry mr. Rogers, but the lord already took his decision...

And without saying more I added to my car, he just wanted to go away from there, I want steve to be happy with the, in addition to the let me clear the hatred he has towards me and that I hurt myself in your time but now could be with the person that I always love... my cell phone started to ring... it was the... -

steve...- because?just wanted to hear your voice...

\- TONY! TONY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

\- And-and I...

\- TONY is BACK! YOU CAN'T GO LIKE THAT!, AS WELL THAT BECOMES! IT IS AN ORDER!

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back

\- LISTEN to me WELL ROGERS! I DON'T THINK BACK AND DON'T TREAT ME AS IF IT WERE A STUPID SOLDIER!, I DON'T NEED TO BE THERE! THE ONLY THING THAT I WANT IS TO GET AWAY!

\- but what are you talking about? we need you, you're my friends...

\- don'T TELL ME THAT I AM YOUR FRIEND! ALWAYS LEFT IT CLEAR THAT THE HATED YOU HAD TOWARDS ME!... I always , you hate me but any thing else in the world, don't you need me in your life...

\- Tony...

\- bye, steve, is happy with the...

\- TONY! PLEASE! DON'T GO!... I... I... I need you...- tears began to sprout more fiercely - what you have to... and no more , continued with my way, I'm tired of being selfish for once in my life would think first of her happiness in the mia...

\- goodbye steve, I love you... and because I love you, I'll let you go with him...


	9. Chapter 9

I was always attracted to his beautiful physique, his beautiful eyes, his look full of tenderness for whoever deserved it, that beautiful smile accompanied by those brilliant white teeth, everything about him was perfect, pity that he did not think the same of me, every Once I saw him, he had a hard look and a frown so I immediately decided to leave the place, I did not want to cause those feelings in the why I decided that the best thing was to stay out of it, in the missions always to be cut with him, would not allow him to realize everything that happens inside me, which woke me up ... and whenever everything was over, when everyone celebrated I would go down to my workshop without giving explanations, sometimes Bruce was with me and gave me advice to forget everything I felt, but even though I tried less I managed to get you out of my thoughts even this time ...

\- You are unconscious and immature! - he kept yelling at me for not following his order

\- I'm alive and well ... - try to calm him down a bit

\- this is not about you idiot! You put at risk the whole team, valuable people could die for a stupidity of yours, I do not care if you die but ... - later he had realized what he had said - n-that's not what I meant ... I ...

\- You know, maybe that would be a good idea! If the next time something like this happens and I die I will stop lamenting you, I will take care of protecting the civilians and I will die for them, so the great and perfect Captain America will not regret losing many people ... after all anyone could take my place and being Ironman ...

\- T-tony I ...

\- You know I do not want to continue talking to you ... - I turned around and I locked myself in my room, tears soon became present ... my heart I had been hurt by that stupid blond, but even so, I still felt a great love for him, despite everything he had told me ... After that, every time he and I met we just passed by and he looked at me with immense sadness ... I was not worth anything to him and later I realized ... when it was all this civil war and he left ... with him ... and left me alone in That place, wounded and with an even more broken heart, but that did not matter, I still loved him with all my heart. orao ... it took time but I managed to get my team back again, and to be seen as the heroes they were ... no one thanked me, they even insulted me, but they were still my family and I was sure that I would return to to win my trust again ... Then it happened ... he and his Bucky started to come out, every time I saw them kissing, hugging each other and telling me how much they loved me destroyed my heart, I loved Steve so much I wanted it to be happy with him ... but I could not take it anymore when I found out they were going to get married, I was just a nuisance, I had to disappear from their lives forever, I took my bags and I slipped out of my room and into my elevator. .. look at the surroundings once more I would miss this place a lot, where for the first time I felt I was loved, even if it had been for a very short time ... I did not expect him to leave and just saw me ... I saw him run towards me and immediately press the button closing the door I just wanted to leave and start again somewhere ... forget all the damage I did and try to be happy, although it cost me was the best I could do - - - The whole team was looking for sky, sea and land to the chestnut tree without hope of finding it, the atmosphere had become tense, the The only question in the air was ... why was he gone? Fury walked into the meeting room

\- I'm so sorry, but ... we've tried to find Stark everywhere without success, I think it will be best ... we stop looking for him

\- Steve stood up - We can not stay with our arms crossed We have to find him

\- What for? So that you treat it bad again? That if you lose it you have no one to insult and say hurtful words? ... - said bruce upset ... had heard of all time after and immediately returned to look for his brother of science ...

\- N- not me ...

\- We should ... - Clint said doubting his words - we should, let him go ... he said, anyone can be Ironman, plus think of all the damage that has caused us, we should be happy because was Yes ... they should be, but no one was like that ... let alone the captain ... His words were marked in his mind

"Now you have him ..." - they did not disappear from his mind, maybe Tony ... no ... could not, or if? ... They returned to the tower and each began to do their respective activities, but he could not ... without knowing why he began to walk towards the chestnut room, and entered, it was dark, empty and there was a great sadness in the atmosphere ... He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the bedside table, there was a photograph of the equipment, but ... that day Tony did not leave the workshop ... was at the party they had done to celebrate that their mission had been perfect, but ... that day, I had told tony ... I took it in their hands ... they were a team, yes ... but the only mistake that they had was that, Tony did not feel part of the ...

\- Tony ...

The chestnut was caught in a chair and had its members attached to the metal parts, was completely motionless ... The room was completely empty, until a man in a robe entered

\- Good morning Mr. Stark, how you feel today ...

\- Well despite all the blows I received and the black eye and numb legs and arms, I feel good ...

\- Yes, excuse me that's why ... and punished men for giving so bad treatment ...

\- Wow, that makes me feel better ... - said with his classic sarcasm ... - now could you tell me why I have here ...?

\- That is a very simple answer, we need your great intellect, after all, you are the one who will be able to help us to come to the light again ...

\- And that makes them think that I am going to help them ...

\- Well we never said that he would do it voluntarily ... - then the room began to fill with lights and his whole body began to be captured by pieces of metal ... - You remember the draft of the soldier of the winter? ... - He started to sweat cold

\- they think to erase my memories and manipulate them to be on his side?

\- We will do something greater than that, you are a really impressive person, thanks to you we managed to decipher how to control a person completely, this time there is no margin of error, you will be very useful ...

\- No! I will not help them!

\- I tried to get out of the machine but it was useless, the lights went up and they put a metal helmet on him, he started to feel huge electric shocks and a huge pain in his head ...

Steve ... Steve ... Steve ... Steve ... Memory after memory was erased ... and replaced by a completely new one, his memories, his feelings, his heart, was in a dark corridor where he was completely alone, realized the cruel reality, had always lived of that way, alone and without company ... Steve, he loved Bucky, had allowed him to hurt him in a thousand ways and yet he loved him that way, so deep and sincere ... but Steve, only despised him

"destroy him! "

But I love him!

"He always used you, you were the connection with his past, and now he found his Bucky, he does not need you ... I only juice with you ...

" he is true ... "ignore me, where that Tony stark, Who loved to destroy people? "

Dead in that cave

"Let me take control again, okay?"

If ... you're right

"I'll destroy Steve so I do not want you to intrude"

Do as you see fit, as long as he no longer exists

"well said Tony"


End file.
